


All this for a damn lighter.

by kaysevng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, jeongin is moody, jisung is a pro roller, random backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysevng/pseuds/kaysevng
Summary: They were both still high, maybe that's why jisung felt like he was floating, this also including the feeling that he could fall through the floor at any second.Or maybe it was just because he was about to suck off his lifelong best friend. Either were possibilities.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	All this for a damn lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this one was kinda short, it was fun writing though so i hope you enjoy!

Gloomy days were never different from any other for jisung and jeongin. Most days blended together with each puff.

Jisung and Jeongin had been friends since their childhood, they've watched each other grow up and go through so much. Even when they were younger they'd be getting up to no good. Jeongin would torment his father, becoming wreckless in school. Jisung would pick fights with whoever wherever, it didn't matter to him. 

Jeongin didn't grow up with a mother figure in his life, the closest thing he had to that was jisungs mother. It would mostly be him joining jisung and his mother for food. His father was a busy man, a stressed one at that. Jeongin really clung onto that affection, it partially being the reason both the boys are so close these days. 

Like Jeongin, jisung had split parents, his father left him at a young age. It's not even that he can't find him. His father works a job just 5 miles away from where himself and his mother live. Jisung hates him. It's understandable though, it wouldn't cost him anything to give his son an explanation as to why he left his life so soon.

Jisung didn't bother much with the thought of him, he was doing perfectly fine by himself, that being what he tells himself anyways. 

This day being like any other, jisung and jeongin were hanging out in jeongin’s room. The curtains weren't drawn closed all the way with some natural light peeking in through the gap, it illuminating the smoke that coursed around the room. 

They weren't exactly planning on hotboxing the room but neither had the strength in them to get up and open a window, they decided it was better to have the smoke around them, making their high prolong a little. 

Though neither had strength or effort to get up and open a window, jisung had the effort to start making another joint. 

Jisung was sat with a hardcover book resting over both of his thighs balancing the new joint he was making, a concentrated look on his face. Jeongin always noticed his face whenever it was jisungs turn to roll, it was always either his tongue hanging out his mouth, his teeth tracing back and forth over his bottom lip or an eyebrow that was cocked up higher than it usually is. 

Rolling joints was never too important to the boys, all that mattered really was that it was able to light and smoke. However, jisung definitely had a talent for it. Usually the paper would slip between jeongins fingers, not enough for him to drop but he had a hard time with it. Jisung though, it's like he was a professional, the paper would roll perfectly under his fingers, he added just enough saliva onto the paper for it to stick without it coming apart from being too wet or being too dry. 

If jeongin was being honest with himself, he could say for sure that it does slightly turn him on.

Everything was done, perfectly at that, it was most certainly impressive. The only thing jisung was left doing now was rolling the end in between his fingers, securing the weed in place. 

He placed the hard book cover down onto the shelf beside him and twisted his body left and right searching and patting the area around him. “you good?” jeongin asked, looking up from his phone. 

“not really, you can't really light it without a lighter now can you?” jisung stated, “do you have one i could borrow” he said looking up to the boy on his phone. 

“maybe i do” he didn't bother looking up from his phone.

“are you gonna let me borrow it or not?” jisung asked, holding out his hand. 

“what would i get for it?” This is when his eyes gleamed towards the boy with the joint in between his fingers. 

“what do you mean? you'd get half of the joint stupid” he honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not, even though he'd grown up around him, he was still very good at hiding his true emotions and intentions.

“come on, you're the guest here,” Jeongin said.

“exactly, shouldn't you be treating me?” jisung questioned as he continued looking for his lighter, almost certain he wasn't gonna get one from jeongin. 

“earn your stay” at this point joengin had put his phone down, jisung knew something must've been up, all of his attention was on him now. 

“what do you me-” jisung was cut off by jeongin shushing him. Jeongin flicked his eyes downwards to his crotch, a tent already nestled there from watching jisung earlier. Jisung’s eyes slightly widened as he looked down too, his eyes going back up to jeongins. 

His mind was racing with thoughts, he didn't know if he was serious or not. Looking back up it's almost as if jeongin answered his question for him, his eyes hinting for him to kneel down by his feet. 

It's not like jisung could say he hadn't thought of it, he just never thought it would actually ever happen. 

The carpet dipped down to where jisungs knees had sunken into it. All this for a damn lighter. 

They were both still high, maybe that's why jisung felt like he was floating, this also including the feeling that he could fall through the floor at any second. 

Or maybe it was just because he was about to suck off his lifelong best friend. Either were possibilities.

Jisung looked up at jeongin with his large glazed eyes, maybe he was too high to think properly, he stopped thinking so much about what he was doing and just got to it. 

Luckily jeongin had decided to dress comfortably today, only wearing joggers and a simple shirt. 

Jisung moved his hands up and over the others thighs until he reached his crotch, overlining the shape of his dick under the material. 

He was bigger than he had expected. 

Keeping this motion going, he kept teasing joengin, bringing his fingertips over the head of his dick. He'd never keep his fingers there for too long though, then he'd be giving jeongin what he wanted too soon for his liking. 

Jeongin soon grew tired of his games. He sat up, reached his hand out and grabbed onto jisungs chin, “stop teasing and get on with it” he said, a threatening look in his eyes once he let him go warning him about trying to mess around anymore. 

It wasn't that he was pissed off, he was more irritated, he knew the other had his mood swings every so often but he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. 

Clasping his fingers around the hem of both jeongin’s joggers and underwear, he pulled them down with one swift motion, both pieces of material coming down to his ankles. 

Maybe you couldn't say his jaw dropped but his eyes were definitely telling that type of story. “like what you see? i'd suggest you take it into your mouth yourself before i make you” jeongin said as he grabbed a handful of jisungs hair and brought his mouth to the tip. 

“eat up” he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

The grip on his hair never left, every so often he’d nudge him closer to his dick, at this point he just wanted that stupid lighter. 

There was no hesitation, no small licks here and there, no more teasing. Jisung had just taken him into his mouth just how he was asked. 

The bobbing of jisungs head came along moans riddled with curse words coming out of jeongin’s throat, ‘fuck,’ that was the most common word to his ears right about now. 

It was quite impressive, jisung had never done it before and he wasn't going to tell jeongin that, not just yet, it seemed like his first time was going well anyways. 

With jeongins hand still fixed on jisungs hair, jisung took all of him into his throat, his nose hitting the others abdomen. The noises coming from jisungs throat were so pretty to jeongin, it's something he could appreciate, after all, jisung was working hard for it. 

“m-mph, i'm so so close jisung”, his grip tightened on the smaller boys blonde hair pushing his head further down onto him, he was practically fucking his throat with how he pushed the others head down on him and how he was thrusting into his mouth. Jisung continued to gag on him, his throat clenching around his dick. Before jeongin finished in his mouth, jisung lifted his head all the way up and sucked directly on jeongin’s tip, bringing his eyes up to meet his. 

The simple action had jeongin spilling into jisungs mouth and all over his lips. The larger boy's chest rose up and down, catching his breath, trickles of sweat collecting on his forehead. “hmm looks like i made a mess” he said finally looking back down at the boy below him still kneeling on the floor. 

Jeongin pulled him up yet again to lick up the cum that had gotten on his chin and lips. “there, you're all cleaned up now” he said as he fixed jisung’s hair to look somewhat presentable. 

“the lighter?” jisung asked, “oh yeah, here you go” he said pulling out a bright green lighter from his pocket. 

Jisung sat back in his original seat and lit the joint, breathing in the smoke holding it in his lungs long enough until it started to burn. “You owe me one,” Jisung said as he let the smoke leave his mouth.

“maybe” jeongin laughed as he signalled for him to pass the joint. “Just maybe”.  
  



End file.
